Burning For You
by xoxobabe
Summary: Gemma's daughter has a crush on a member of SAMCRO, however, nothing has been done about it. That is until one drunken night. Story will be better than summary, hopefully you'll give it a chance.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Burning For You

**Rating: **M (just in case)

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy, unfortunately. I do own my OCs and story ideas and for now that will just have to do. I like to portray my characters with actual people so as new people come along, I will give that information. Emily Teller will be portrayed by Claire Holt. I wanted someone who had darker hair but she could pass as Jax' sister.

**Summary: **Emily is the daughter to Gemma and like a daughter to Clay being that her biological father died when she was young. She has a life outside of the club but that doesn't stop her from having a crush on a member of SAMCRO. The only problem is this crush probably wouldn't be well accepted by anyone. Despite having this crush, nothing has ever happened but one night will change that.

**Prologue**

Emily Teller turned her Dodge Charger into the Teller-Morrow Automotive Garage, driving up next to the garage and parking on the side.

She stepped out of her car and made her way to the garage. As she made her way over to the garage's office where her mother was sure to be, she glanced into the shop and saw her brother working on one of the cars. She hadn't seen her brother in a little while so she decided to put off talking to her mother.

Walking up to Jax, she greeted him with a simple hello.

After hearing his sister's voice, Jax looked up and smiled. "What no hug?" he asked her jokingly.

"No," she started, moving a step back with her hands up as if to say no, "you're all covered in grease and I am not ruining my clothes for you." Within a few seconds, she moved forward again. "So how's my little nephew doing?"

Jax put his tools down and crossed his arms, a big smile forming on his lips once again. "Good, he's getting stronger."

Emily nodded. "That's good, I'm really happy."

"And how are things with you? Mom told me you and Danny broke up." Jax was very protective over his sister and always tried to follow up on any boyfriend she had.

Emily just nodded her head and gave a small sigh. "Yup." Danny wasn't someone she really wanted to talk about or even think about right now. Discussing what had happened between the two of them was something she never wanted to talk about to any member of the club. Things were over with them and she would only have to be in the apartment once more to get all of her belongings.

Jax wasn't really happy with her answer. He could tell she was angry about something when he brought up his name and for now he would let it go but it wasn't something he was going to let go completely.

Wanting a change of subject, she asked. "Mom in the office?"

He picked up his tools again and began working on the car that was in front of him. "Yeah, she's in there." He stopped working for just a second and looked up at her. "You going to Mom's tonight for dinner?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'll be there. I missed out on the last few."

**.soa**

**A/N: So the prologue is really short and doesn't really give much on Emily. I'll be updating this really soon for you guys. I would love some feedback on this, even though it is short. **


	2. One

**Title: **Burning For You

**Rating: **M (just in case)

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy, unfortunately. I do own my OCs and story ideas and for now that will just have to do. I like to portray my characters with actual people so as new people come along, I will give that information. Emily Teller will be portrayed by Claire Holt. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who either put it on favorite or alert. Knowing people actually like it, besides me wanting to write something, actually makes me want to continue with the story.

**Summary: **Emily is the daughter to Gemma and like a daughter to Clay being that her biological father died when she was young. She has a life outside of the club but that doesn't stop her from having a crush on a member of SAMCRO. The only problem is this crush probably wouldn't be well accepted by anyone. Despite having this crush, nothing has ever happened but one night will change that.

**One**

Gemma's dinners. Every once in awhile Gemma and the other women of the club would get together and cook their men and families dinner, usually at the Morrow household since it was big enough to accomodate the big family. And tonight was no different than any other.

Gemma was just about finished putting the dishes full of food on the dining room table, where her entire family was waiting. She brought out the last bowl and sat down next to Clay and across from Jax.

Jax looked down the table, looking for a specific person but to no avail. He looked across at his mom. "I thought Emily said she was coming."

She looked across to her son and shrugged her shoulders. "She came home a few hours ago and took a nap. She knows about the dinner so I just figured she had a hard day," Gemma explained to her son.

His eyebrows went up. "You mean she's upstairs?" When his mother nodded her head, Jax excused himself and made his way towards Emily's old bedroom.

As he arrived at her door, he knocked a few times and then turned the knob when there was no answer. He slowly walked over to her bed, where Emily was fast asleep. He sat down on the side of the bed, placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Em, wake up. Come on."

It took her a couple minutes but Emily eventually woke up, her brother gently moving her shoulder. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

Jax laughed. "What am I doing here? Dinner's tonight."

Emily groaned. "It's already seven? I'll be right there." She told him as she slowly got herself into a seated position on the bed.

"Question should be what you're doing here. Up in your old room to be specific."

"I'll be right there."

Jax just nodded his head to her statement, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Or at least, not just yet. He respected that but he wouldn't keep on ignoring it. Eventually, he would get it out of her. "Okay." He got up from the bed and exited her room, making his way back to the dinner table.

** .soa**

Emily quickly got herself up and out of the bed that she hadn't used in a few years. She was surprised her mom had kept her furniture the way she left it when she moved out of the Teller-Morrow house but at the same time, she wasn't. Her mother loved her children and she wanted them to be able to come home when they needed it. And tonight was the first night in three years that had ever happened.

She took off her Victoria's Secret sweatpants she had been wearing and traded them for her jeans from earlier. Once she pulled them on, she took off her shirt and replaced it with a new, clean shirt from her bag that she had yet to unpack.

Grabbing her cellphone quickly, she left her room and made her way down to the dining room, where her family was waiting for her.

A smile instantly lit her face when she walked over. "Sorry I overslept, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She stated, as she took an open seat next to Chibs.

"What, you mean like the past few times?" Asked Bobby, who was down at the other side of the table, along with Clay, Jax and her mother.

Emily laughed, "Quiet Bobby." She grabbed the bowls of food in front of her, one by one, until her plate was full and nothing else could be added.

It wasn't until she had taken a few bites of food when Chibs started a conversation with her. "What graces us with your presence tonight?"

Emily had a life outside of SAMCRO so it wasn't like her to be present at every function her family, or the club, had. She had had a boyfriend and friends that knew nothing about the club lifestyle or motorcycles for that matter. She knew Chibs didn't ask to try and annoy her like some of the people did and she wasn't mad at him for asking. She knew she could spend more time around the club than she had in the past but she couldn't help the people she liked had no part of the club.

She turned to him and smiled. "I guess I just missed my family."

"Nothing else?" he asked her as if nothing was wrong but it made her wonder if someone had said something to him. Maybe they thought he could get it out of her.

Emily was close to every member of the club growing up but she was the closest to Chibs. It started when she was younger. Chibs had an accent that was different than anyone she had ever known and she was fascinated by it. She was seven, she couldn't help it. He had taught her how to work on cars, or at least tried to. Emily liked cars but she knew nothing about them except for the basics everyone knew.

She sighed. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever but she was hoping she could let a few days pass before it kept coming up. "Things have changed in my life." She looked at him and pointed a finger at him. "Don't press me for details because right now that's all you're getting."

He took another bite before responding. "You let me know if you need me?"

She nodded, "Of course, thank you."

He just nodded to let her know he heard her and continued with his dinner, not once pressing her for anything further. If she was in trouble of any sorts, he knew she would ask for help. If she didn't ask for it, then he knew it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

**.soa**

Four hours had passed since the family dinner had started and now everyone was just about headed home for the night. Emily had been laying in bed for twenty minutes, sleep far away from her at the moment. Taking that nap earlier had felt more than great at the time but now it was almost midnight and she couldn't shut down her mind to fall asleep.

After waiting another five minutes, she grabbed her cellphone and opened up her text messages. She opened a new thread and let her fingers graze her iPhone screen. She looked at the words _i can't sleep, you by any chance awake?_ . She hit send and waited for a response.

**.soa**

**A/N: I'm hoping within the next couple of chapters, Emily will sleep with her crush in a drunken state. I can't remember when Chibs came to be a member of the Charming Chapter so hopefully it works for you all when he was around. It seems better Emily being fascinated by the accent at a younger age rather than a teenager. So who does she like and who did she text at the end? Don't worry, you'll know soon who she likes.**


End file.
